


When I Was Your Man

by littlebadlei



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Angst, Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-19
Updated: 2015-09-19
Packaged: 2018-04-21 12:58:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4829954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlebadlei/pseuds/littlebadlei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It seems that you found another hand to hold in yours. A hand that's not mine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When I Was Your Man

**Author's Note:**

> i don't have anything against Ohno's relationship, really. but this just came to my mind when i got to know about it.. since really, how many of you can say that your dear otp heart didn't cry when you got to know those rumors? well i couldn't so don't judge me too hard, okay. anyway, huge thank you for my beta: [neko_90](http://neko-90.livejournal.com) I don't know if I would have had posted this if you didn't ask to beta this... thank you!

I thought that everything was okay. I thought that it was getting better. That I still had a chance to hold your hand.

All the touches that we shared in the LOVE tour. All the looks that we sent each other in the Hawaii Blast. Everything we did in these past months made me believe everything was going to get better.

But seems like I was wrong.

It seems that you found another hand to hold in yours. A hand that's not mine. 

 

 _Same bed but it feels just a little bit bigger now_  
_Our song on the radio but it don't sound the same_  
_When our friends talk about you, all it does is just tear me down_  
_Cause my heart breaks a little when I hear your name_

 

I'm trying to sleep, but the bed feels cold. Colder than before. I'm trying to remember to eat, but it's hard. Even more when the food's taste has gone. I'm trying not to cry, but it hurts. It hurts so much that I can't keep the tears away.

I keep thinking about the past year. Wondering when it changed. When you changed. But I can't find anything. I was so wrapped around your hands to see what I should have seen. To see that the love you had for me once changed to something else.

To see that I lost my chance to make things better than they were before.

 

 _My pride, my ego, my needs, and my selfish ways_  
_Caused a good strong man like you to walk out my life_  
_Now I never, never get to clean up the mess I made, ohh,_  
_And it haunts me every time I close my eyes_

 

I'm sorry what happened to us. I'm sorry for being an asshole to you. I'm sorry for being so selfish. I'm sorry for not showing how much I appreciated you. I'm so sorry for not giving my everything to you. But that won’t help me anymore. Cause you walked away from my hands. Walked away from me.

I should have said those words before, but I couldn't. My ego was too big for me to step over it. I should have done what I should have right away. But I was too coward to actually tell you that really, I was wrong.

Too coward to accept the truth.

And now I'll be paying for it.

 

 _Although it hurts_  
_I'll be the first to say that I was wrong_  
_Oh, I know I'm probably much too late_  
_To try and apologize for my mistakes_  
_But I just want you to know_

 

Maybe I should try to speak to you and apologize. Maybe I should try to speak to you and tell you about my feelings. Maybe I should tell you everything. Everything that is going on in my head. Even though I know I'm too late.

But I just want you to know how I feel.

I want you to know how badly I wanted to make everything right. How much I wanted to make you happy again. How much I wanted to appreciate you again. How much I wanted to hold you again. How much I wanted to give my everything to you again.

How much I wanted to dance with you once again.

But now you are dancing with someone else, other than me.

 

 _I hope you buy her flowers_  
_I hope she holds your hand_  
_Give you all her hours_  
_When she has the chance_  
_Take you to every party_  
_Cause I remember how much you loved to dance_  
_Do all the things I should have done_  
_When I was your man_

 

I hope you appreciate her as much you appreciated me. I hope you love her as much you loved me. I hope you hold her like you held me. I hope you give her everything you have, as you gave me when we had our time.

I hope she holds your hand when you need the support. I hope she holds your hand when you are happy. I hope she would always hold your hand, now that she has the chance.

I hope she will appreciate you. I hope she will show you all her love. I hope she will show how much you meant to her. I hope she shows the things, what I should have done when I had the chance.

 

 _Do all the things I should have done_  
_When I was your man_

 

To say I'm sorry and I love you, while holding your hand.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this! The words are from 'When I Was Your Man' song by Bruno Mars


End file.
